A few letters
by lakemountain
Summary: A year after their meeting, Shane and Oliver exchange letters in which they each tell the story of their relationship. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.


**A few letters.**

A year after their meeting, Shane and Oliver exchange letters in which they each tell the story of their relationship. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

_My dear and beloved Shane._

_A year ago, I met you at this coffee cart on a beautiful June morning._

_When you asked me to walk past in front of me, for order your coffee, I was immediately speechless. It was a good thing my coffee machine was confiscated._

_If you hadn't been late, I think we would have talked about cyberspace for a long time. This meeting, simple as it is, is lasting._

_There is one thing that I keep in my heart when we first met: your wonderful smile._

_But the more the days went by, the more I was sure I had found the perfect love._

_You have always been there for me. You always took your time with me and always tried to understand me. _

_You taught me to trust, to love and to be loved in return. Without you, I never would have found my father. _

_I liked your sensitivity, empathy, and kindness that allowed us to deliver so many lost letters. _

_Kissing you on the steps of the Ephlat Lounge was probably the most beautiful kiss, I've ever shared. You don't know what a joy it was for me to find you again after three long months of absence. _

_From that moment on, I swore to myself that every moment I spent with you were a gift._

_ It can be easy to say "I love you" to someone. Knowing me, you must have known how difficult it was for me. _

_But I was sure that if I said that, it was to get to something very serious in our relationship. _

_I took a lot of courage to tell you. And the Brown Palace Hotel was the perfect place for that statement._

_ I guess it must have taken me a long time to move things forward in the right direction. _

_But like you always tell me, there's no rush, we have plenty of time. _

_The best decision I ever made in my life was to ask you to marry me. _

_Even though, I still had some doubts in my heart, you maked them go away, when you promised to love me forever. _

_Today, we are engaged. It is only with you that I would like to share my heart and build a future. _

_I would like to have the pleasure and honor of inviting my lovely Shane, to dinner to properly celebrate the anniversary of our first meeting._

_I am so happy to marry you soon._

_With all my love._

_Oliver O'Toole._

* * *

_My dear Oliver,_

_A year ago, waiting in that line, I had no idea I'd meet such an elegant gentleman. _

_When I turned to you, you smiled at me and I must say you maked me melt. I've never met anyone so elegant and polite before. _

_I must say I was charmed immediately. I think I would have talk with you longer, if I wasn't late. But when I got to the post office, I told myself it wasn't a coincidence. _

_I loved you from the first look, from the first words we exchanged, from the first dance classes we shared together. _

_I've loved you so long of a secret and true love. Until one day, when on the stairs, under a few raindrops, we confessed to each other what we felt for each other with such a wonderful kiss. I will never forget that moment, very brief but so intense. _

_You never stopped waiting for me and understanding me. When I had to leave, all I could think about was you. _

_And I knew you'd keep waiting for me, because you're a gentleman who always keeps his promises._

_ When I got back to the DLO, I was never happier to see you. You taught me to see what I couldn't see. _

_You taught me to forgive, to feel loved and trusted me._

_I was so surprised when you said "I love you" to me at the Brown Palace hotel, that I thought I was in a wonderful dream. _

_Oliver, your sensitivity, generosity and kindness made me fall even more in love with you._

_ You're such a wonderful heart. At Norman and Rita's wedding, when I saw you wearing that green tie, I couldn't believe my eyes._

_ I loved it when you told me the story about the green tie in the O'Toole family._

_Your proposal was so wonderful. I was so happy and honored to have been able to live out this family tradition and especially to wear your grandmother's engagement ring. I'm so happy to marry you and love you forever. I am waiting for your invitation to dinner._ _Why not at Montaldo's ?_

_I love you so much._

_With all my heart, my dear love._

_Shane McInerney._

The end

Translated with a traslator.


End file.
